This invention relates to a control-knob top part for a control knob for activating a control element, specifically a ventilation, an air-conditioning, or a heating control element, in an automobile, that, on the one hand, is coupled to an adjusted member on an inwardly-facing side and, on the other hand, has a hollow grip handle on an outwardly facing side.
German patent document (G 87 02 558.2) discloses a generally-round control knob for a switch which has an open space for containing an incandescent bulb in a generally known manner. Several fiber-optic cables, or light guides, in this round control knob indicate positions of the control knob, and, thus, of the switch.
Many other known control knobs, particularly those for switches and potentiometers of automobile dashboards for controlling ventilation, heating, or air conditioning equipment, have wedge-shaped grip portions adjacent round control-knob bases.
Demands are increasing in automotive technology to provide smaller operating devices on instrument panels and to offer more controls in reach of drivers. These demands also place additional limitations on sizes of control knobs; with smaller control knobs creating problems relating to insufficient force transmission and poor serviceability of adjustable units.
It is an object of this invention to provide a control knob for resolving these problems.